Hellfire's Symphony
by Brave.Frontier.Works
Summary: The first human he met was a girl with tears in her eyes. A girl he thought he could kill so easily. However he couldn't, and he never knew that this girl would change his life forever. Mainly: Luther x OC, Kudah x OC, Naruza x OC. There's some secondary pairings as well. Rated T but may change to M
1. This is Going to be Fun!

**A.N. - **My first Brave Frontier fanfiction! In fact, this is my first fanfiction I've wrote on this account. My other account is animefave1. You may not have heard of me, you may have heard of me, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

_Prologue: This Is Going to be Fun!_

They would keep at it. It would have a silence in which came suddenly, then they would abruptly speak. Now this was a strange situation, for this was a meeting. With the help of their army they have created, they schemed to eliminate humans because of their sins that cannot be atoned for. Their army...it changed devastatingly and painfully from the word 'Guardian' to the word 'Army.'

The head of them was Maxwell. The creator of the world, the god who once brought peace to his people and Grand Gaia, now strikes. The God's Army are the ones who are doing it for him as well. The lower-ranking gods protested. They protested that the gods currently imprisoned should help fight. As their voices echoed through the huge room, Maxwell, who had is eyes closed deep in thought, opened them.

His voice boomed and stood out of all the other voices: "It is decided."

The others immediately stopped their conversations and listened with silence. Not even the scuffling of feet was heard. There was a silence for about 10 seconds before he spoke.

"We shall release them, however, right after the battle, I expect them back in prison, for I still do not have any trust in those six." Maxwell said slowly and clearly.

There was a hand raised almost immediately after the speech. Maxwell raised a brow before he said, "yes...Thia?"

The girl whom raised her hand had light skin tone, and hair the color of the leaves dangling from a tree branch. She had her hair pulled up into pigtails that curled at the bottom of each pigtail. The rubber band was not seen; instead a bunch of small pink flowers covered her rubber band. She had irises the color was some type of purple, although Thia had her eyes shaded in a slight shadow, so it was hard to tell. She had a black top rimmed with gold and had a sky blue jewel implanted on her chest. It was shaped like that of a diamond or a mini kite. Her skirt was evergreen green and it puffed out like that of a ballerina. On her skirt was fancy gold designs. The bottom or rim was laced with a dark purple. More like the color of wild blueberry juice. You couldn't see underneath that skirt, however there was something like purple shorts that puffed out. She wore black socks that went just below her knees, and she wore not-so-high high heel shoes that were the same color of the rim of her dress. Her heels were gold. A dark gold. In her hands, which you may call fragile by first look at it, she held something like in ocarina in her right hand, and it was attached to a long chain with vines wrapping around the chain. In her left hand she didn't hold anything, instead had a ring on her index finger. It was tight and seemed like it couldn't be taken off, but there was a tiny switch around the bottom where you can open it and take if off, though it was a treasured possession, so she rarely took it off. Beside her were a bird and a mysterious animal with a unicorn horn protruding from its head.

She was silent for a while before she spoke in a dreamy and curious voice. "May we go as well...along with the imprisoned...?" She had a smirk on her face.

Maxwell thought for a while before he replied to Thia's question: "Yes."

The other four next to her stood up from a kneeling position and one of them, whom wanted to eliminate the humans the most for whatever reason, had a rather joyful smile on his face despite his sad eyes. They bowed and left in a straight line without another word.

After they had closed the mahogany door behind them, Maxwell had spoken up again, this time more firmly: "Guards!" He boomed.

A guard completely covered in heavy armor and held a spear scampered up to the front and stood stiffly in front of Maxwell, awaiting orders. Maxwell immediately spoke, "release the imprisoned gods!"

The guard seemed uncertain but obeyed without hesitation, just because Maxwell can really get violent when you don't follow his orders.

The room was silent and a few minutes later - which felt like hours dragging on and on - when six people who came in.

They were the imprisoned. Two of them were boys, three were girls, and one was...genderless. All six seemed rather surprised that they were released without and warning.

One of the boys, who was a lower-ranking god, but was known for his extremely destructive power, spoke up with a tiny hint of surprise mixed in his voice, "yes, Maxwell?"

"I want you to go with Ulkina, Kula, Thia, Rogen, Nars, and Kudah to eliminate humans. All six of you."

All six of them closed their eyes for a moment. The lower-ranking destructive god was the first to speak.

He had a smirk on his face.

The one word he said in reply...

"Gladly!"

The others seemed also...happy.

"Yes...Creator Maxwell." The other five said in unison with smiles plastered on all their faces.

Maxwell raised a brow before he made a hand gesture while saying: "Off you go...and _don't you dare _let me down."

This time they all said, "okay!"

They left and they all thought, though they didn't realize it, the same thing:

_This is going to be fun!_

* * *

**A.N. - **this is only a prologue so it's short.

I'm aware some of you already know who Thia is, but for those of you who don't:

Thia is one of the people assisting the gods and led a band of animals against the humans in the forest.

Quote: _"I won't forgive any human who harms animals!"_


	2. Why?

**A.N. - **Hello again people! I'm back with my fan-fiction, and I am aware of a few grammatical errors in the previous chapter, and I would like to ask you to excuse those, for everyone makes minor errors in their stories unless their destined to be perfect, which I highly doubt. Anyhow, on with the story!

Oh yeah: I do not own Brave Frontier; it belongs to Gumi &amp; Alim

* * *

_Chapter 1: Why...?_

**Allie P.O.V.**

I watched in sheer horror at my burning house. My feet were glued to the ground, and my eyes were stinging due to the smoke the fire gave off. I tried to scream for help, scream that I needed help immediately, however my mouth was quivering so much that I could not speak. All I ever _could _do was stare at my house. Ah, those memories with my parents. My mother had died a few years ago, and since then had lived in the tiny cottage on my own, with only forest animals to entertain me.

My name is Allicia, but my mother had called me Allie since I was a baby. She was such a nice mother. She was a nice chef...number two chef in Grand Gaia, I had called her, for there was one chef that I could never truly live without knowing her. What's her name? She's famous all around Grand Gaia! Well, her name is Lancia, she's known for her gourmet foods.

My father had died before I was born in war. I find that many fathers die due to war, and sometimes, I could not take that. I felt like beating myself up for knowing that I didn't even know my own father. My father who had died 14 years ago...

I broke out of my reverie, and when I did, it was the burning house again. I quietly murmured to myself, "farewell..."

That was my final word to the now smoking and destroyed house. With the old image of my family clutched in my hand, and the only way to remember my father, I slowly walked away with bare feet toward the forest.

* * *

I felt a sudden pain at my feet. I looked down to see unpleasant scars all over my feet. It was strangely starting to get colder, and I brought no supplies other than my family pendant and a family photo. I shivered and I had decided to lay against a tree for a night. Hopefully I get no frostbites...why, that would be worse than needles on your feet!

I hugged myself to keep my body warmth with me. However even with tight hugging, body warmth quickly escaped. They escaped at large amounts as well. I felt the chilly wind blowing against my already-freezing face. Though I didn't want to, I started to feel the first warmth in a long time for me: tears. I felt tears streaming down my face. I started to whimper and I thought to myself:

_Everything is going to be okay._

That was the phrase that went over my head over and over again. Yes...that's right...everything is going to be alright. What's more, somebody might be lurking about, they might be able to help me. This thought struck me, and I slowly began to relax.

I was relieved and surprised at the same time when I heard a rustling in the bushes near the tree I was resting against. I quickly sat up, and I immediately regretted my decision, for I felt a sharp pain on my back. I suspiciously asked to the bushes, "who's there?" My voice was soft, but it was also firm.

That was when a figure appeared. I widened my eyes.

_Why, this must be a miracle!_

I took time to study him up and down. He had metallic colored hair that went down to his shoulder. I should add he may not comb his hair, because his hair was slightly curled and messy. He had a shadow covering his eyes, however I could tell the irises were the same color as his hair. He had silver armor with fancy gold designs. There was a cross implanted in his chest. He had heavy metal boots that were high-heeled. He had a cape the color of the juice that seeps through wild blueberry juice. The rim of the cape was ripped, so it must be old. In his left hand he held a regular-looking silver or platinum sword. At first look, he looked exhausted and tired, but just when I thought he was all exhausted, he started to smile cheerfully, as if I was his best friend and I told humorous jokes and puns. He abruptly asked in a rather happy voice, "have you seen a boy named Atro?" He had a deep voice.

I shook my head and replied, "no. I have not seen Atro. I have heard of him many times...one of the six heroes, I assume."

He nodded and said, "you sure have a lot of knowledge."

I tilted my head, "everybody knows about those six heroes."

He smiled, but his eyes still stayed in a sad expression, which was strange to me. "My name is Naruza."

"Naruza..." I repeated. I continued, "my name's Allicia. Allie for short. Whatever's easier."

He nodded and said, "thank you for your help." He left. Somehow I felt a tugging feeling in my chest, like I should follow him. However, I had a feeling he had other things to deal with, so I simply sat back down and let tears flow down again.

When will this suffering end...?

* * *

I looked at my family's pendant before tears started streaming down my face in such large amounts I wiped my face with the little clothes I had left. I could not help but wonder: _Who burned my house on fire...?_

That was a question I wanted to answer as quickly as I could.

I quickly broke out of my thoughts when another rustling sounded and I saw a boy older than me. If I gave a brief description of this boy, he had orange hair, black colored armor with gold designs, black where the whites of his eyes should have been, and blood-red eyes. He had a blood-red blade in is right hand with flames surrounding him. He stood in front of me, and I just blinked at him, not knowing what to do.

The next thing I knew: He raised his blade so that when it went down, it would stab at my heart. I gasped. No...my life will not end now...please...

He brought the fiery-red blade down to my heart and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain I was going to feel. To my pure surprise, I didn't feel any pain at all. After a few seconds past, I slowly opened my glued eyes. And my, was it painful! I saw the boy having a shaking hand and gritted teeth. I stared at him in surprise. I then unintentionally asked, "aren't you...going to kill me?" I asked in a gasp-y tone.

After a few seconds he replied back, "no."

Then the next question had come spilling out: "Why?"

That was when the boy's mouth twitched. I could tell he was hoping for me not to ask that question so I quickly and hastily said, "never mind...it just came out of my mouth. I sincerely apologize." I said. I felt my tears had frozen already.

Almost immediately after, I heard a feminine voice call: "Luther!"

He turned toward the voice. His name must be Luther...huh.

He turned around and stopped to look at me. He said, "I'll be back. And next time...I'm going to kill you." He said this with menacing eyes before turning to his companions.

I could have been put out of my misery...if only he could kill me...

But the question I had in mind for the rest of the day was one word:

_Why...?_

* * *

**A.N. - **Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please...review, favorite, and/or follow my story.

Review how you feel or how I could improve.

Favorite if you like this story.

Follow if you'd like to.

Signing out: .Works


	3. Plans, Arguments and Fights

**A.N. - **Hello! You may have noticed that I may have favorite your story! Usually I don't have time so I just fave it, and if I really like your story, then I'll spend ten seconds of my time to review on your story! Which...I will add...will be rather not a lot. Just saying, and thank you for Jason-sama for reviewing on my story!

To Jason-sama: Thank you for the compliment! :D I really hope you continue to support my story. And it'll get interesting, don't worry.

Also if you have heard of me, and read my story _Brave Frontier: Opposites?_ then I have decided to currently put that **on hold and write this story for a little while. **Thank you for your patience!

I have also decided that I'll update in 1,000-3,000 words. Yeah...enjoy

* * *

_Chapter 2: Plans, Arguments &amp; Fights_

**Luther P.O.V.**

I walked along with Phee. I wasn't exactly too happy to know I was going to work with that _tyrant. _Phee, by the looks of it, didn't look happy either. I looked down at the ground the whole walk. I was looking at the ground, cursing myself for what I have done.

_I was walking along; me and Phee decided to split up and eliminate humans from there. Phee was older than both me and her younger sister, Nalmika. She left without saying anything else. I went on the opposite side._

_It wasn't long before I had spotted a girl who was crying. Her tears were frozen on her cheeks. This was going to be easy. I went up to her and didn't say anything. She gasped, and it was a soft gasp as well. What else do you expect from a weak human like her? Who cares about humans in the first place? I was given back my weapon after I was released. About time. I'm tired of staying in that prison. I raised my blade. She widened her eyes and then squeezed them shut._

_Just when I was bringing it down to kill her, something...a feeling...tugged at me. Normally the other people whom I was in prison with would say I had no feelings at all. I just shrugged. But now...an actual feeling was tugging at me to stop. I clenched my teeth together trying to push myself. That, however, did not work. Instead of bringing it down, I hesitated._

_What the _freaking heck _is wrong with me!? _

_That's when I heard Phee's voice: "Luther!"_

_I turned around and I turned back on the girl saying, "I _will _be back, and this time, I _will _kill you." Those were my last words. I felt her stare at my back but I didn't look back._

Suddenly Phee broke into my thoughts. "What's wrong Luther? You're usually all cheerful when killing humans."

I narrowed my eyes as I replied back to Phee, "nothing."

Phee raised a brow suspiciously but didn't ask anymore. It was just like that girl asked. She asked if I was going to kill her, like she was trying to get me to kill her. Something must have happened or something, but I'm not going to worry about feeble creatures like humans.

After the forest trees cleared, we stopped, because the others were going to meet us here. Including Maxwell's Army. Soon a figure with a broom and seemingly purple glow-ish eyes. Ulkina, I recalled, was her name. A human who knows magic. In other words, a witch. She specializes in fire magic too. She walked with her broom right beside her and her pet cat hid in her little purse. She smiled and said, "hi Phee...Luther..."

Phee and I nodded our heads in return.

"I also..." She looked toward the bushes until a rustling was heard and Naruza made his way out through the bushes, "ran into him."

"You almost blew me up there." Naruza stated indignantly, rubbing his temples.

"Hey it's not my fault that I didn't know it was _you!"_ Ulkina retorted.

"Typical humans." Naruza muttered back.

Ulkina glared at him and rolled her eyes exasperatedly before correcting, "a _typical_ human who _knows magic._" Ulkina put a lot of emphasis and sarcasm in the word typical.

We were just staring until all four: Nalmika, Uda, Zellha and Kajah came. Zellha commented, "wow, you guys are loud. We heard you from all the way back there." Zellha pointed to the direction they walked through.

Almost immediately after those four had come to the center, Kula, Thia, Rogen and Kudah all came. "It was you." Thia said.

"What...?" Naruza and Ulkina mused together.

"Those loud voices." Kula replied, "for heaven's sake, quiet your chattering down."

There was a silence and Nalmika spoke up. "So what are we going to do?"

Kudah spoke, which was rare, because he was an assassin. "The six heroes are the one that we need to kill..."

The others nodded in return. I could kill all the humans I wanted, but the humans that we needed to kill according to _Creator Maxwell _is the six heroes. I looked up. It was going to be fun, I realized. At the same time, it's also going to be hard.

They may be human, but they all have special weapons that could split all our weapons in half if we're not careful. I gritted my teeth in exasperation.

They've cut down many gods already, they've grown stronger than they were before, and there were even siblings of some of them...at least that's what I've heard. The three that were brought up a lot in the human gossip is Olven, Agni's brother, Arius, who has a relationship with Mega, and Elsa, who is Alice's sister.

That's when I realized:

_After this, I can finally kill..._

_Finally..._

* * *

**A.N. - **Hi! I've decided to update this fan-fiction **daily **and so they **will be short. **About **1,000-3,000 **words. The first few chapters will be short. It might get longer soon.

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


	4. Mother's Symphony

**A.N. - **Hello people, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I had stuff going on. I'm a human too, you know, I don't write chapter all the time! Anyways, one of my friends read this story and this is what she said:

"You're chapters are short. But their sort of catchy and really good!"

I don't know about you, but I think she's right. I just wanted to share with you a pretty good point. So...let's get on with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mother's Concerto  
_

**Allie P.O.V.  
**

I had always smiled.

But was that my true feelings? Was it what I really was?

People say I'm cheerful, fun to be with, always smiling even when something bad is going on, etc. The truth is, my life was a pain. So much of a pain, in fact, that I had a few thoughts of committing suicide. Then again, suicide won't help anything. A human being always faces hardships. However for me, I've been weighted with all my parents' responsibilities at a very young age. About age ten to eleven, if I recall correctly was the age when everything went downhill for me.

A few years ago was the day I turned ten also. A few years ago is when my mother died, and my father was brutally killed in a war. I know, it's painful when one of your parents die before you were born, and at a very young age like ten, not even in adolescent years, your other parent who cared for you then is now dead due to disease. Although I'm glad I didn't get that disease, I couldn't help but think the only other way was suicide.

Until the boy whom was named Luther tried to kill me. However, just when I said to myself: Rest In Peace, or R.I.P., as most people refer it to, Luther hesitated, thus I wasn't killed. So the R.I.P. 'ceremony' was then cancelled.

I didn't know why Luther didn't kill me, but what I know for sure is that he is going to kill me at some point. How do I know? His last words told everything. I heard the tone of his voice: it was serious. Very serious.

The word still bothered me, even after a day and night of fighting that word out of my head.

Why...?

I started walking on the cold, charcoal ground. It was wet too, and the sky was gloomy and a big outcast shown on the sky, shading out the orange and fiery sun. The atmosphere said it was going to rain, so I stopped. And there it was. I felt a wet drop on my cheek. Rain. I decided to bear with the rain and kept going, despite my feet turning blue. Just when my feet were turning blue, the ground strangely started to heat up. I looked around, for this was unbelievably abnormal.

When I walked to the right toward the lush forest evergreen trees and berry bushes, I saw a girl trying to burn the ground for whatever reason. She looked like a human. A human who could use fire magic.

A witch.

A witch sitting on a broom, had a pointed red hat with gold designs in it, dark purple hair going down to her shoulders, and she wore a fancy red dress with similar gold patterns on it as the pointed witch's hat. She had a small purse with a cat in it, it's eyes sly and staring right at me. The girl held a wand that spurred out fire. Her eyes were covered in a shadow like Naruza. She smiled at me and said, "hello...who must you be?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and why are you burning the ground?"

She laughed wickedly as she said, "this is an experiment."

I raised a brow, "for..."

She put a finger up her own mouth slyly and replied, "it's. A. Se-cret~"

Typical witches.

I then decided to ignore that topic for now and moved to introductions, "at least tell me your name."

She smiled and said, "Ulkina."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out for yourself?" Ulkina replied back almost immediately.

I'm not very fond of witches, but I might as well just trust her because for once, her eyes shown seriousness that time. So then I followed her deeper into the lush atmospheric woods.

Then in the utmost deepest part of the forest, there was a bright opening, and she walked through it, gesturing me to follow her, which I did.

In there was the most surprising sight.

There were twelve people including Ulkina.

Two of them I recognized. Among those twelve there were Naruza and Luther. Ulkina smiled wickedly. Naruza stated, "ara ara (1.) what do we have here, another human...?"

Luther narrowed his eyes at me and then turned away to talk with a girl who looked older than all of them. She wore a white dress with a gold sash. She had blue and pink hair and a crown up on her head. She had angel wings and shoulder armor and a cape with gold designs. She had rings of water surrounding her as if she were trapped in a cage mad of water and couldn't get out.

The angel-winged girl whispered into Luther's ear and Luther narrowed his eyes again. He nodded and went up to me...

...and he raised his blade and this time didn't hesitate.

He stabbed the blade down.

I barely had time to dodge and the blade slashed my shoulder. Suddenly I felt this extremely uncomfortable and painful heat and half of me wanted to scream, and half of me said to keep my mouth shut. However I couldn't help but gasp and pant in pain.

Luther then said, "I promised that I'd kill you next time. So there you go."

I smiled at him and tried standing up, however, I felt a pain every time I tried. "I'm fine with that."

Luther widened his eyes in surprise. Every human he'd killed may have pleaded to spare their lives. "What..."

"I'm fine with that." I continued smiling. "Whether I die or not, I'm fine with either thing."

I then realized I had brought my mother's violin because I was playing her violin while the house burned so I brought it with me. I smiled and brought the violin case down. All of them stared at me in curiosity. Someone like an assassin quietly asked, "what is she doing..."

Naruza, who was next to him, shrugged in return of the question.

I brought out my violin, realizing this might calm down the pain in my shoulder. I started playing a concerto my mother had compose that I really liked because it reminded me of all the good and bad times that had happened in my life. I continued playing the violin, my fingers moving naturally along the strings. I smiled as memories started flooding into me, and I forgot all about the pain.

After I was done, I slowly put the violin down, and the pain was dulled strangely. I noticed the others may have took that as a good piece, because they had their eyes closed. Were they sleeping...?

I smiled and grabbed a little slip of paper and wrote on it.

_The piece is known as Mother's Symphony. _

_From: A._

I left the note in the violin, and left without another word.

The piece was hard, but it was worth it.

Mother's Symphony...the memories piece...was in my head now instead of the word that bothered me.

* * *

**A.N. - **Thank you for the review pikskitmet! I really appreciate it! Anyways, um...peace I guess?

Read and Review too!

(1.) 'ara ara' means 'my my' in English.

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


	5. New Girl

**A.N. - **Hello! I would like to thank a Guest for reviewing on my story...anyhow, I plan to update when I have time...the chapters are going to be short, but I'll try my best!

If you're going like 'when are you going to actually pair Luther with Allie', then I don't know...some chapter...that's all I know. I'm going to be adding a new OC! Wanna know who it is? Read the story!

* * *

_Chapter 4: New Girl_

**Allie P.O.V.**

I continued walking down the sharp path that cut my feet and thus I stained the ground crimson with my own blood. Then again, I couldn't help that, for my shoes were incinerated by a fire that had burned my house to a few scraps. Not really a house anymore if there's no kitchen, living room, dining room, or bathroom.

I unconsciously started to run, ignoring the pain signals sent to my brain from my feet. I just kept moving. Ah, the places I could go. I thought of the violin I had left back in the opening. Maybe I should have brought it along with me. I could just go back, but how would I explain things to them? Anyhow, that's also risky. Luther himself is strong: he cut my shoulder, and it was a deep gash too. I remembered the blood that seeped out from the wound. The wound was still staining my white shirt red with blood. I brought down part of my shirt to inspect the wound, only to find it still deep and spilling blood. I sighed and started walking again. Covering my shoulder with my hand because the moment I had looked at the brutal wound Luther had inflicted on me, the pain started up again, and it was very unpleasant. So unpleasant, in fact, that I wince and fell to the ground again.

It was burning, like fire. It hurt as well. The wound by now would be infected. Thoughts quickly ran through my mind for other solutions other than wrapping my shoulder with bandages, for I hadn't brought any. The fire back at my home was sudden, so I couldn't bring much stuff, one of those 'stuff' included my First Aid Kit that was located in the top-right cabinet.

I looked around, hoping some grand miracle will happen and a person that _can _help is somewhere near. When I couldn't find any, I started whimpering, although the majority of my body fought myself, it was shouting to me to stop this whimpering. However, what could a human like me do? Just let it get infected? Bad idea. Very bad idea as well.

"That looks like some wound you have got there." A feminine voice behind me stated, but it wasn't the angel-winged girl, whatever her name was, or the witch, Ulkina, as I recall correctly. I gulped and slowly turned around, careful not to get my wound contacted with this person. She was kneeling behind me so I was able to take in her features easily.

She had fiery orange wavy hair flowing down her back to her waist, and she wore a white sweater and a red skirt. She wore boots as well. She must be taking a stroll. Then again, who in Grand Gaia would be taking a stroll when the sun is not out, instead a sheet of gray covered the sky. The girl smiled gently with calm sky-blue eyes that glowed even in this dark lush forest. "My name is Katarina."

"Allicia. You can call me Allie if that is easier for you." I introduced back to Katarina.

"Well then my friends also created a nickname for me as well. Kat is fine by me. Or Rina."

"Rina...?" Where have I heard that name before? I know her from somewhere...I just don't know where. I swept the fact away and I looked at her expectantly for an answer, which is probably pathetic, but right now my mind was blank from the sudden meeting with such a kind girl.

"She used to be one of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods." Kat replied, "sadly, she went with Alyut and fought against Sodis, the leader of the Twelve Guardians."

"I've heard about them...who went against who again...?" I asked, needing reminders about these Twelve Guardians whom protected the gods from whatever danger there is. I also know the gods choose extremely strong people to protect them.

"Sodis claimed that the gods were plotting an attack, however Alyut retorted saying the gods couldn't do that. So then the Twelve Guardians split up. Sodis, Ramna, Signas, Grybe, Luly, and Zephyr went against Alyut, Farlon, Raydn, Rina, Ophelia and Lunaris." Kat explained to me in a brief manner, which I myself cannot do.

"You sure know a lot about them."

She smiled. "Yes...the good news is that they didn't go insane and kill each other. The bad news is that they broke up, and no one knows where any of them are now."

"That is what I have heard." I replied back. I have heard a ton of stories from my mother about different people searching for these scattered Twelve Guardians, however to no avail. All they found was barren land and some signs of showing that they were there recently is mysterious footsteps that may have belonged to the Twelve Guardians. If it belongs to them, then they must have gone through this path just recently. Even with these clues, nobody was able to find them.

"Anyways, enough chit-chat. I've got some things to do!" Kat changed the subject suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked back, tilting my head slightly to the side to show that I mean it.

"First of all, I will bandage up that wound of yours before it gets infected, and secondly, I have been sent to defeat these twelve people, who are _not _the Twelve Guardians of the Gods, instead of 'Guardian', it's 'Army.'"

I tilted my head, but stayed silent as I listened.

Kat clenched her fists together and her eyes changed to a gloomy expression. "You see, these twelve people went into our city and ended up literally _mincing _the city to pieces." She gritted her teeth to control her boiling anger, "their names are Ulkina, Kula, Thia, Rogen, Naruza, Kudah, Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, and Kajah."

I widened their eyes, I don't recognize the names Kula, Rogen, Thia, Kudah, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha and Kajah, but I know Ulkina, Naruza and Luther. I know their faces, for they were the ones that wanted to kill me. Well, Luther and Ulkina may be the ones who most wanted to kill me, and Naruza wants to kill one of the six heroes, Atro.

"I know it's basically twelve against one, but...I've got myself a plan!" Kat said enthusiastically. Though not seen, I could sense an aura surrounding her, a determined one too.

I immediately gained interest and questioned out of sheer curiosity: "What's that plan?"

"Let me tell you something. Luther kill Douglas, a gunner from another world. Phee cornered Lava, but inadvertently lost interest in battling Lava because she gave away her wings to someone else. Nalmika cornered a commander from the Atharva Republic, Emilia, and just when she was about to attack, one of the six heroes interrupted them so Nalmika left. Uda gained interest in the Sama Kingdom's former leader, named Mega, and when Uda found him, Mega got defeated right in front of his eyes so then got attacked by a female pirate named Stya and he left the scene with a dissatisfied look on his face. Zellha tried to deceive other gods but utterly failed and instead got deceived herself by a dark magician named Shida, thus going insane and Kajah saves the day and beats the crap out of Zellha because he doesn't want her to settle a personal grudge and...and...and..." She gasped out.

I could _just barely _catch what she said. That was also a lot of information processing in my head.

But I did know one thing:

I now knew their sins, why they acted the way they did now.

They enjoyed killing.

That's how it was, and that's how it will always be...

After all...I cannot do anything to change their pasts...

* * *

**A.N. - **So...how was it? So good you'll ask me to update, or so bad that you could just throw up on your iPhone, iPad, Chromebook, computer, whatever device you're reading this on?

Anyway Read &amp; Review. There will be more OCs than just Allie and Katarina so keep looking forward for more!

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


	6. No Pain, No Gain

**A.N. - **So...some of you may have noticed the change in the wiki page for unreleased units; they changed from Ulkina to Ursina and Naruza to Nars to Narsa. So...I'm just going to stick with their old names. Ulkina and Naruza. So...I just wanted to send you that notice and hope you don't point out that I've got the names all wrong because I'm writing this story before the units are out on Global, but I know their Japanese names, so maybe I'll just throw them in there if their names seriously change to something crazy.

If you're wondering, 'are you going to pair up Luther with Phee?'

The answer: uh...no. I said it was going to be OC x Luther. I'll add minor Phee x Luther moments, but ultimately Allie x Luther. Period. Although...I'm not sure when the pairing will actually take action...maybe chapter ten or twenty is my opinion. I'll just go with the flow and we'll see what'll happen.

* * *

_Chapter 5: No Pain, No Gain (short chap.)_

**Phee P.O.V.**

"What's wrong, Phee?" A familiar sly voice behind me stated. I gritted my teeth in hopes that will control the anger that is starting to boil up inside of me. I slowly and reluctantly turned around, only to see that witch behind me, her purple eyes devilish, and her pet cat staring up at me with it's big innocent eyes. Ugh, I hated that look. I would have to admit, the look humans put on are much amusing than Ulkina's pet cat.

I replied back in an exasperated manner, hoping that she would leave me alone in peace so I can think straight. "What?"

"It's not like you to space out like this." Ulkina stated in a more serious manner. She threw her arms up in curiosity and shook her head, "honestly, you're very collected, Phee." She put her arms down and looked at me and continued, "you should just open up more...like to Lu-ther~" She stated in her witch like voice. It was starting to get annoying now and days, but what else...she's one of the members of Creator Maxwell's army. Heck, if I hurt her, the others would just kill me myself.

I clenched my fists together and replied, "thanks for the compliment. Mind going away now for now?"

"As you wish." Ulkina said with an amused eye expression and backed away from me. I sighed and opened my eyes for the first time in a long time. Not many of the gods who knew me very well saw me with my eyes open. I usually kept them closed for two reasons. One, it was helpful in battles because humans can easily underestimate you and attack you without knowing that you're not actually blind, and two, it was a habit. My younger sister, Nalmika, said to me once: "you should really open your eyes more. Though it helps in battle, wouldn't it be three times easier than having your eyes closed and not knowing where your enemies are headed most of the time?"

I thought about the memory until it invaded my head and I could not think straight. Ugh...give me a break. I spread out my wings; I was born with them. If my wings were chopped off, then I'd be chopped off too, to put it bluntly. I thought about that human girl and that must-have-been-painful wound Luther inflicted on her. Yeah, his blades are pure hell fire.

I shut my eyes again as I sensed Nalmika coming up to me. Since we were sisters, I knew when Nalmika was near. Nalmika came up to me quickly and said, "it's her."

I looked back at her confused. Although I usually got what she was saying, this was not clear at all, what my sister was trying to say. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and replied, "that human girl whom Luther tried to kill...duh..." She added.

I sighed in return. My typical sister. Suddenly thinking this, I started to smile. There have been many times like this. My sister, without realizing it, would just cheer me up at some point of conversation. It was a strange trait Nalmika possessed, if you asked me.

I followed Nalmika out through the thorn bushes and she made her way through. The human girl was talking with Thia, a strange expression plastered on her face. When she noticed me she made a gesture for me to come. I opened my eyes and narrowed them in suspicion, but I decided to go with the flow and went to where she was. Strangely, I didn't feel like killing her.

She smiled and said, "my name is Allie."

Luther came to the scene and noticed the small group and widened his eyes. I made a quick head motion, telling him non-verbally to come here.

"What do you want?" I asked immediately after Allie introduced herself and Luther was next to me.

"Let me tell you something: my mother died a few years ago. My father died before I was born. I lived by myself with nothing. It was painful...and by painful...you have absolutely _no idea _how I feel." Tears filled her eyes as she continued, "both mentally and physically. I then learned to cope with it. But I learned it the painful way. I learned everything the painful way. And that's when I realized..." She paused and covered her own watery and should I add: pitiful eyes in a shadow.

"You realized what?" Thia, Nalmika, me and Luther asked in unison.

She said: "That...if there's no pain, both mentally and physically, there's no gain towards life. You just go and enjoy your lives. But you don't gain anything from it. You just enjoy whatever you're doing, but that's the only thing you'll ever enjoy..."

We all widened our eyes.

"To bluntly put..." Allie continued.

We looked at each other in blanked out expressions before looking back at Allie with curiosity.

"No pain, no gain." She stated, "that's all there is from me." She grabbed her shoulder, the shoulder where Luther cut her.

I looked to the ground as I thought about those four words.

_No pain, no gain..._

* * *

**A.N. - **'Why is the chapter so short!? Make them longer!'

Well, this chapter will lead to the actual pairing, so I'll let this chapter be left short just because it's a 'leading chapter'. If you know what I mean...anyway...uh...I have a sleepover with some of my besties and so I won't be able to update for the weekend...at least that's the likely thing that will happen. I may squeeze an update in on Saturday and Sunday.

So even though it's very likely that I won't update this weekend, keep an eye out, because I may throw one in there!

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


	7. Author's Note: Please Read

Date: 10.8.14

Hi guys! I have something for you; I want to ask you guys something you may like, you may not like...but anyhow I would like to ask you a question.

Would you like to be in _Hellfire's Symphony _?

If so, just answering the following questions either in reviews or via Private Messaging:

1\. Brave Frontier username

(optional question) 2. ID

3\. Out of the two OC's so far, which one is your favorite? Allie or Katarina?

Anyhow I hope you have a good rest of your day! Bye!

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works.

Next chapter: _Sleeping Memories_


	8. AN & Preview of Next Chapter!

Hi! I would like to thank you for all the support! Now, one of you P. me asking: how do you write so good?

Well the answer to that is I just write what's on my mind...I don't do any drafts, which might be bad, but...yeah.

Anyhow, here are the results:

Allie got the most favorites. One person said that she reminded him/her of Deemo and it's adorable (I understand that ^_^)

Another person said that Allie has an interesting skill that can be used in different ways.

Some of you might ask: why are you asking which OC is our favorite?

The answer: It'll help me in the future about who to add most and who not to add a bunch...so yeah.

Another thing I did on Brave Frontier Opposites was whenever I did an author's note like this I would do a sneak-peek! Enjoy!

_Chapter 6: Sleeping Memories_

**Allie P.O.V.**

I sighed in frustration. Okay so I took my anger and brought it all out on those gods and the gods' army. Usually I would never do that, just go and yell at somebody when something that personally I should deal with alone. Or so I thought. Really since they were the ones that destroyed and "minced" many cities to bits, their basically the ones to take the blame. I then realized they may have had a bigger pain than me. Such as the gods who destroyed the cities were gods that were imprisoned for a large amount of time. I've never been imprisoned, so on my part, I don't know their actual pain. Maybe...they aren't so bad...they just gone mad because they were imprisoned for a huge amount of time.

I wouldn't be surprised actually. Even I have heard about gods who tried to rebel and one of them tried to slay his own kind. Pretty weird; he must have gone paranoid or something near that.

Soon after this thought invaded my head, I found a tree that was crooked towards the top. I decided to sit with my back against the trunk. I again felt tears fill my cheeks. What I didn't tell anybody was my biggest pain. No, it wasn't my parents' death. It was the sudden loss of memories. Strangely and rarely: a memory I never experienced came into my head, and it was sad too. As pictures came flooding into my head, I could not help but let tears flow.

That's when the most surprising (I would think) event of my life: a familiar voice spoke from behind me, "I need to talk to you."

This was unexpected. _Extremely _unexpected.

Because the voice behind me was Luther's.

Knowing the voice was that of a god, I started wondering to myself:

_Should I turn around?_

* * *

That's it...I'll have the next chapter soon. Promise!

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works


	9. Sleeping Memories

**A.N. - **Hi people! So I made another Fan-Fiction (some of you already know of it). It is a crossover between Pokemon and Brave Frontier...so what I'm going to do is I'm going to switch off between those two stories. So in other words I'm going to update this story, then I'm going to update the X-over and it'll go on back and forth. Anyways...if you can please review because I want to know how you feel and if you hate it...at least tell me why, so thank you for the support otherwise!

This will be slightly different from the preview in the previous chapter.

By the way guys...on A.N.s like the last chapter...**Would you like to have previews or sneak-peeks when I do A.N.s like I did?**

Please **review or Private Message me yes or no**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Sleeping Memories_

**Allie P.O.V.**

I sighed in frustration. Okay so I took my anger out and brought it out on all the gods and the gods' army. Usually I would never do that, just yell at somebody when I personally should take care of it...just deal with it on my own...or so I thought. Really since they were the ones that "minced" and destroyed the cities, they basically the ones to take the blame. I then realized they may have had a bigger pain than me...such as the gods were imprisoned for a _really _long time. I've never been imprisoned, so on my part, I don't know their actual pain. Maybe...they aren't so bad...they just gone mad because they were imprisoned for a huge amount of time.

I wouldn't be surprised actually. I've heard of gods who tried to rebel and I've even heard about one of them slaying his own kind; he must have been paranoid or something near that.

Soon after this thought invaded my head, I found a tree that was crooked at the top. I decided to sit with my back against the trunk. I then felt tears fill my cheeks. What I didn't tell anybody was my biggest pain. No, it was not my parents' death. It was the sudden loss of memories. Strangely and rarely, I memory I never remembered I had experienced before came into my head, and it was sad too. As pictures came flooding to my head, I could not help but let tears flow.

That was when the most surprising (I would think) event of my life happened: a familiar voice spoke from behind me, "I need to talk to you."

This was unexpected. _Extremely _unexpected.

Because the voice behind me was Luther's.

Knowing the voice behind me was that of a god, I started wondering to myself:

_Should I turn around?_

After freezing in my place for a few seconds, on sheer instincts, I slowly and stiffly turned around to face Luther. I met his glare...he has such strange eyes: his irises were normal...but the whites of his eyes were black. Humans would indeed find that strange. Luther lightly gripped the hilt of the fiery red blade he held in his right hand. After a few seconds of silence, I said, "so, what do you need to talk about?"

Luther narrowed his eyes and replied, "follow me." He said and walked away without another word. I scrambled to my feet in haste as I thought indignantly: _You could have at least waited for me!_

After I had caught sight of Luther, I ran as fast as my painful bare feet could take me, and I was soon at Luther's heels. I inspected our surroundings: lush forest up and down, and side to side.

Luther abruptly stopped and said, "why did you ask me that back then-"

"Ask you what?" I interrupted.

Luther glared at me before continuing: "You asked me why I didn't kill you."

I slowly took my eyes away from Luther as I replied, "you don't have to answer that question..." I paused for a few seconds before continuing, "besides, I saw you...you were hoping for me not to ask that question, right?"

Luther narrowed his eyes and replied, "the reason...I don't know." He sounded as if he did not want to admit that to me.

I blurted out suddenly what I didn't want to blurt out...it just came out of my mouth, "um...the reason I asked you...why you were not going to kill me...is because I...just..."

Luther did not say anything, but he raised a brow slightly.

"It's just I don't know any other way to get rid of this...pain." I said, not able to find any better term.

Luther replied, "I've probably had much bigger 'pains' than you, _human._"

"I know that...!" Luther walked toward me, and I ended up cutting off my sentence and making me back up...I didn't want him to touch me, I do not really think he would want to touch me. He walked toward me while I kept backing up until my back hit the trunk of a tree. Luther put his left hand (since in his right hand was his blade) right beside my face at the speed of lightning, which startled me to the point where my heart skipped a beat.

Luther said, "you would never know any of our pains." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I admitted, "the biggest pains I've ever had was my father's death before I was born, my mother's death a few years ago, and...and..." Should I explain to him about the memories that sleep?

Luther prompted, "and what?"

"And...I lose memories almost the moment I make them...like their going to sleep or something."

Luther raised a brow and brought his hand back to his side as he said, "trust me...being imprisoned is the worst thing that'll happen to anyone's life...especially humans." He glared at me before leaving.

"Wai-" I said before wincing and falling to the ground.

Luther slowed down and I heard only one phrase from him.

"You'll never know any of our pain unless I give my pain to you." He smiled (sadistically) before continuing: "I'll make sure to kill you slowly...so that you know my pain."

I looked at the ground.

_So sleeping memories will not be the most painful thing..._

_...it's Luther that will be more painful._

* * *

**A.N. - **So...was it really good? Please tell me in the reviews...I really do appreciate them! Anyway...I'll add one of you who reviewed your username for Brave Frontier in the next chapter. So stay tuned to see if it's you or not!

Signing out: Brave Frontier Works.


	10. Shiver

**A.N. - **Sorry for late update! Anyway, please note: if you know of **_Brave Frontier: Opposites _**and you're wondering when am I going to go back to that story, then the answer to that is after I do this chapter! So...I've also decided to move the person I'm adding to the next chapter as I need to ask for appearances, personality, etc. Also this chapter isn't Luther x Allie.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Shivers_

**Allie P.O.V.**

I was on my knees in a middle of the trail. It's not the best position either. It didn't feel comfortable at all and I looked at my feet to see them already bloody with my own blood and my shoulder was stained in red with dried blood from when Luther cut me with his blade. Even though it's been three days already, or so I thought, since he inflicted the wound on me and thought about what he said to me back in the forest.

_I'll be sure to kill you slowly._

What does he mean? What will he do to 'make sure' I'll be killed slowly. There are many things I don't understand. Really, I could just die here and be done. I only wished for a peaceful life. I do not call this 'peaceful'. As I thought of this, tears began to fill my face but I fought not to make whimpering sounds. Now that it has come to this, the only thing I can do is fight. I will not and can not fight against a god like Luther...he's very destructive, despite his rank.

Then a scream broke me out of my thoughts. It didn't sound pleasant, it was cut short unpleasantly. What was that? My curiosity took the most of me and I just had to take a look. When I found the source of the scream, I immediately regretted my decision.

What I saw was a girl about my age. She had blonde hair...part of it stained red with her own blood, and she wore a dress going down to her knees. Her throat...was split open, and blood was gushing out still from the wound.

This scene unpleasantly reminded me of the painful times I had experienced. All the people that had bullied me, people who had hurt me, and abused me, even. All these were coming back. They kept coming to me until I started to gag where I was. There was only one question now in my head: Who could have done this? Who knows...maybe it was some solitary passer-by that just killed her...that was unlikely though, so I pulled that one out of the list.

As I was coming up with ideas, there was another scream. This time it was masculine. I looked around and started walking toward the sound. I heard the man's voice again: "I...I don't know...I seriously don't know!" He gasped out in surprise. I peeked out and saw him sweating all over. I understood why he was sweating. It was because a boy a little older than me with wild-blueberry juice colored hair and had a mask therefore his face was unknown. He had brown eyes was wearing armor that showed his bare stomach. In his hand...or attached to his hand, was some kind of whip...except it wasn't rope. It was blades that made the whip-like weapon.

He spoke in a quiet yet deadly and menacing voice, "I'll give you one more chance...where is he?"

The other man, who looked like a villager to me, hastily replied, "pl-please spare me! I don't know where Atro is!"

That struck out at me...that boy was looking for Atro...come to think of it...

Then the boy with the mask turned toward my direction and said in the same kind of voice as he had to the villager man, "I know you're there...come out." I shivered, but I slowly came out of my hiding spot, which wasn't the best hiding spot. The masked boy narrowed his eyes, "were you eavesdropping?" He asked. "Because if you are..." He swung his arm, which caused the whip-like weapon to be almost touching my neck. I widened my eyes.

"If I am..." I prompted in a voice that cracked.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." The boy said. Although he said that, he had something shown in his eyes that told me that wasn't completely true. I averted my gaze to a nearby tree to avoid his glare.

I then said in a quiet voice, hoping he would release me then, "please...release me...and I promise I'll tell you where Atro is."

He looked at me, "you...know where Atro is?"

"Anyway, why do you want to know where one of the six heroes are? They're extremely strong."

He narrowed his eyes and replied, "it's none of you're business." Although I hadn't told him yet, he released me, and I ended up panting with both relief and surprise. That was seriously a strange weapon though...a bladed whip, let's just say.

I had a feeling he would say 'none of your business' again, but before I answer his question, I just let curiosity take over and I ended up asking, "um...what's your name...?" I asked with a hesitant tone, just because he did seem really scary.

He looked away and answered with a question: "Why do you want to know my name?"

That is the question I didn't want him to ask, however I answered honestly, "curiosity took the most of me. Tell me your name...my name is Allicia, Allie for short, and I do know where Atro is, only if you answer my question not with a question, but with an answer."

His eyes started to...to...sparkle, which was strange, but that only lasted a second, and it went away so fast that I wondered if it was just my imagination...probably not; I'm absolutely certain I seen his eyes sparkle. He looked away and replied, "Kudah..."

"Kudah..." I repeated, I smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you."

Kudah seemed to react to that but kept his position. I couldn't help but ask, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I smiled, "Liar."

He blushed a little this time, "I-..."

"There you go. So...what is wrong?"

He looked away again and said, "that's the first time...somebody's ever said, 'nice to meet you' to me." He blushed a little more but it wasn't really rosy red, like most blushes. I also noticed his bladed whip was glowing purple every once in a while, but I ignored that and smiled.

"Atro is with the other six heroes right now, but he's at the La Veda Republic at this moment. He's going to meet up with the six heroes soon...by the way, why do you need to know where Atro is?"

"I told you...it's none of your business."

"I told you where Atro is so now it's technically my business."

He slightly rolled his eyes and said, "I'm an assassin...somebody came up to me and said that they've heard of me before and told me to kill one of the six heroes, Atro."

_An assassin?_

That was rather straightforward. "You don't have a master?"

He didn't say anything, instead he shook his head. "Wandering."

"Oh..."

The mentioning of the word assassin reminded me of one I knew myself for a long time but had never seen him nor talked to him, "do you know of an assassin or ninja named Oboro?"

Kudah nodded. "Yeah. Works for Shida and Magress."

"You know more than me..." I pouted, and I don't know why.

Although he had a mask on, I could tell he smiled, "is that so?" He then stood up and the villager was gone...he must have fled. "Got to go."

"Oh...okay."

He left like it was teleportation. Really he was very fast and to the human eyes, it looks like he just disappeared to thin air.

I felt a stare cold on my back, and that's when the unpleasant shivering from head to toe went through. It wasn't Kudah...but I knew it wasn't a girl...a girl would not have a cold stare like this.

I turned to see glowing red eyes. Silver armor and sword.

The boy staring at me with wanting-to-kill eyes...

...Was Naruza.

* * *

**A.N. - **Yes next chapter I'm adding one of you and it's going to be Naruza x Allie next chapter so please review and tell me how you think!


End file.
